Anabella
Anabella is a 5-year-old girl flamingo. She is one of the 6 main protagonists in Doki. Anabella is the loving little sister of the group and is the most-watched and innocent. The beauty of being with herself is in her unpredictable and exciting nature, her vision of the world and her understanding of people. Such a good side that she is on an unpredictable and dependable side, not only because she can be happy every time she meets the group, but because sometimes it is impossible to know how she reacts to anything else that other people do. Personality Sweet, funny and persistently upbeat - Anabella is the kind of girl you'd want at your birthday party. At five, she's a touch younger than many of her friends, with a wide-eyed wonder that could charm the prickles off a cactus. Her heart is an open book - which makes her a delightful friend, but terrible at keeping secrets. Knowing she can be naive, Doki is especially protective of her, but Anabella relies on all of her friends for advice and support. In return she gives them unstinting friendship and trust. Always happy and loving, she tends to daydream and can easily get distracted by anything beautiful or unusual. She can be sensitive, and she often expresses her emotions by dancing. Anabella has a free spirit, and is open and adventurous, just like the other members of Team Doki. About Anabella Anabella is the most emotional and reactive of the group. Because she is young, even the smallest discovery is greeted with the biggest and most enthusiastic response - or the most timid, depending on her comfort level. Oto is sometimes reluctant to go on adventures because he dislikes surprises - but Anabella is more apt to actually feel nervous or afraid. Her friends always manage to convince her to go anyway, and face her fears - and with their encouragement she's usually able to do just that. Anabella sees beauty everywhere, even in the simplest things. When she visits other countries she's always struck by the local art, architecture and traditional costumes, and these things often inspire her own art projects. Sometimes, inspiration strikes so suddenly that she has to stop and use her sketchbook or modeling clay on the spot! As the acknowledged 'artist' of the team, Anabella takes it upon herself to create an EXPEDITION STICKER at the end of every trip - a little souvenir for everyone to stick in their Expedition Passports, to remember the day. Her other artwork can be wildly creative, using any material that comes to hand to make stunning sculptures or surprising collages. In short, her specialty is the VISUAL ARTS... and to some extent, DANCE. Anabella is the most feminine of the girls in the team. Her favorite accessory is a pink tutu, because it makes her feel like a ballerina - so pretty, graceful and grown-up. Like Fico, she also loves an audience, and takes any opportunity to put on a show or just join one! Whether she's whirling with the Dervishes in Istanbul or trying her hand at mime, Anabella puts her heart and soul into her performances. It's onstage that she feels most confident. Quotes * "Ooh, it's so pretty!" (several episodes) * "Ooh! Paris is SO ''pretty." (Team Doki's Bike Challenge) * "Great idea!!" (Doki's Desert Discovery) * "Oh! That's so cute!" (some episodes) * "I'll turn off the dancing one." (Robot Rampage) * "You know -- chocolate ice cream is pretty good, too!" (The World's Favorite Flavor) * "Maybe YOU should wish on a falling star... like they do in my book! Do you think there are really falling stars?" (Catch a Falling Star) * "I can't believe I'm going to see "''The Nutcracker" ballet in Moscow! I've seen it every Christmas, but not in Moscow!!" (The Nutcracker? Sweet!) * "(to Bud) Good thing your next lesson is (singsong) first aid." (The Bushwhack Way) * "(counts each clover) 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3 -- (in despair) Nothing but 3-LEAF CLOVERS!" (Luck of the Irish) * "Yeah! I LOVE a parade!" (Stuck on Carnival) * "Thank you." (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "(finishes telling the story) And Team Doki went on lots and lots of expeditions... happily ever after!" (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "(singing) And Doki brings us together." (during the song "We're Friends Through and Through", in Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "Ooh, yes! It's a great story!" (The Nutcracker? Sweet!) * "Can we solve the way out, NOW?! I really have to go to THE BATHROOM!!!" (The Amazing Maze) * "(surprisingly with joy) You're right!!!" (Luck of the Irish) * "All pretty things cost money!" (a few episodes) * "It's OK. I'll just fold some more paper boats! Origami is fun." (Doki's Canal Race) * "Fico! It's just origami. (laughs)" (Doki's Canal Race) * "This thing is SOOOOO pretty, I can't take my eyes off of it!" (a few episodes) * “(squeals with delight) EEEEEEE! This will be THE BEST EXPEDITION EVER!!!” (Think Pink) * "Gabi! That's not what she was meant for!" (Testing Team Doki) * "(humming while tap dancing) La la la la la... La la la... la la la..." (Doki's Desert Discovery) * "Yay! This is fun!" (Fico's Floaties) Appearance Anabella is a hot pink flamingo who wears a tutu and has pigtails. Anabella's Bag Anabella's bag is a purple carry-on bag with pink hearts. Voice Actors Anabella is voiced by Katie Grant since 2013. Trivia * She likes art, dancing, having fun with friends, helping others, having intellectual conversations and being a listener who respects the boundaries of the group, and dislikes broken promises, loneliness, boredom and worriness. * In the double-length episode "Doki Rocks Rio", she can play the keyboard. * Anabella is possibly the youngest member of Team Doki, hence her naivety and emotionality. * In "Brave Knight Fico" and "On the Silk Road", her voice sounds like an average young girl, but after these stories onwards, her voice becomes cuter to match her young age and naivety and sounds exactly like a 5-year-old girl. * Anabella is the only member to have a high-pitched voice. * Fans often mistake her as a teen, but she is a 5-year-old girl, despite her long neck. * Her name is sometimes misspelled as "Anabelle" or "Annabella", but it is really spelled "Anabella". * She doesn't trust the boys (Doki, Oto and Fico), after they crashed her tea party set, only once in "Mosaic Madness". * Some mistake her as an ostrich or emu. * She is likened to Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony, Starfire from Teen Titans and Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time. Gallery DOKI.jpeg Welcome Back to Doki!.JPG Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Anabella 001.png es:Anabella Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Team Doki Category:Girls Category:Flamingoes